The Binding Life Alchemist
by Koukou Ra-men
Summary: The ability to bind life is one that many would covet. The need to hold onto something just for a little longer is one Edward Elric knows very deeply. How pure is that need truly though.
1. Chapter 1

Alright this is a story I'm working on for anther sight. I would never leave out my FF account so I'll be posting it as I finish off chaps. I hope to have this one done quick. This is actually one hours work only. Though the idea has been sitting in my mind for awhile.

I don't own FMA, if I did, well I wouldn't want to. I might have accidently ruined it's genius.

Also this is going to be taken from the brotherhood/manga universe, but it isn't really all that important if you don't like that version as I wont be focusing on to many universe specific things.

Opening: I Need A Corpse

An eerie silence filled the room. Edward Elric could feel the the the static of the blue charge still lingering in the air about him as he clutched the metal band in his fingers. Across from him sits a hulking suit of armor, the helmet cast to the side. The armor is shiny and clean as if just newly polished. The only imperfection being the missing neck piece that had once held the sweetest soul many would ever know.

Small creaks sound from above as the stomping of many boots threaten to tear apart Edwards moment of peace. He knows that they will find him eventually, them incoming shouts only decreasing the time he has alone. Fingers tighten around the metal band, small spikes digging into his flesh. Slowly the scent of fresh blood reawakens. The shouts have finally ceased at their crescendo. The eerie silence is back, just now it is accompanied by a few harsh breaths. Edward knows that questions will be asked, the answers of which he doesn't know he can give. Instead he can only lean forward on his metal arm, the flesh one hanging limply at his side. Blood paints the walls, the bodies of the fallen hang carelessly from above. It matters not that their killer is now among them, they will never be any other way.

Slowly Mustang takes sure steps forward, "Fullmetal..." Edward lifts his head slowly, eyes dull and vacant, "Mustang I need a corpse."


	2. Chapter 2

Alright this is a story I'm working on for anther sight. I would never leave out my FF account so I'll be posting it as I finish off chaps. I hope to have this one done quick. This is actually one hours work only. Though the idea has been sitting in my mind for awhile.

I don't own FMA, if I did, well I wouldn't want to. I might have accidently ruined it's genius.

Also this is going to be taken from the brotherhood/manga universe, but it isn't really all that important if you don't like that version as I wont be focusing on to many universe specific things.

Chapter 1: The Ellition Painter

The Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang carefully flips though the manila folder only handed over to him only the day before. The images depicted are ones of death and decay. Only those with the strongest of stomachs could handle such a sight. The Ellition Painter, that is what the local papers have chosen to dub him. Bodies decorated with bruises and cuts hidden beneath layers of blood. Only a truly broken mind would see such trauma as art. Mustang's war hardened eyes give each body merely a questioning glance. Young and old, male and female, it seems this killer has no real preference, just that they be available to him. Though a longing glance at the dates of each found body shows that over time the killer has started to gain a focus for the more feminine gender, the younger the better.

While the horrendous nature of the crime is enough to bring in the military Mustang has been handed this case in particular due to what was found on the last three bodies, one of which was only discovered the day earlier just as the file was being sent over to him. Small and seemingly hidden beneath blood saturated hair, the alchemic ruins are still very much visible. Human alchemy being so taboo has made the number of military personal qualified to look into this case one. The same one who has just knocked harshly upon Mustang's door. Dropping back into his seat Mustang drops the folder and crosses his hands before him before calling out, "enter Fullmetal."

The door swings open harshly allowing the entrance of the military dog turned hero Edward Elric. "What you want baka Colonel?" Mustang can feel his left eye twitch as Edward saunters in to ultimately take his usual seat on the couch against the wall.

"Fullmetal I have a new mission for you." Cutting straight to the point Mustang pushes the folder toward Edward. At first it looks like he might want to do their typical dance where he tries to push the mission off on someone else under the guise that he is too busy, that is until Roy makes him a deal that causes him to change his mind. Seeing that Mustang has decided that the file will be enough to convince him; Edward takes it up and quickly reads through it.

No words are spoken, allowing Edward a chance to read through it all. Setting both his hands before him Mustang can tell the moment Edward has noticed the ruins on the last corpse. "This is human transmutation." Roy nods slowly, waiting for Edward to elaborate. "Whoever is doing this has either seen the gate or found the notes of someone who did." Roy leaned forward carefully, eyes slightly wide; "what brings you to this conclusion?"

Flipping back to the photos Edward slides one photo of the second to the last victim towards Mustang. A black and white grainy photo shows a small women in her mid 20's naked from the waist up with bloody ruins drawn on her skin. If the blood is her own, or her killer's, Mustang is unsure. The body is slumped against a low brick fence, more blood painting the surface of it. These symbols are something Roy doesn't recognize, but now he can tell why they gave him such an eerie feeling. "The symbols on the back wall are the same ones me and Edward and to incorporate in our own circle." Another photo is thrown in front of Mustang, this one he doesn't need explained to him. The circular shape and strange 'S' like mark through the center is the same one that graces Alphonse's own collar.

Standing up Edward walks towards the book shelf opposite of where he sat, Mustang's eyes never leaving him. "Are we sure that this is not one of Father's?" Mustang is silent for a moment, allowing Edward a moment to look over his most recent additions to the shelf. "It seems so far like it does not. No one has come to me requesting the information be turned over to them. That is not to say that they aren't watching, just that they haven't stepped in noticeably yet." Seeming to give a small nod Edward sets down the small purple bound book he has been looking through.

Turning back to Roy's desk to grab the pictures he already set there Edward is stopped by Roy grabbing his wrist. "If any of the killer's research doesn't make it back to central..." Mustang allows his words to trail off. The illusion of the insistence that all research must be handed in is accepted with a quick nod as Edward is released. Free now he grabs the pictures and returns them to the file before heading for the door. Roy only tacks on one more things before Edward leaves his office, "the local police will be waiting or you upon your arrival. They will take all point from you."

That is all that needs to be said Edward leaves the office with the file under his arm and mind whirling with possibilities of what could be going on in Ellition.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the next chapter for my story. I still don't own FMA, though I do wonder why this never happened in the anime. It just seems like the kind of screwed up thing that Father would have wanted to happen.

Chapter 2

Briskly chugging along the 315 is taking a harsh bend, and sends one very sleep alchemist to the floor. Jumping up screaming Edward's head flicks left to right as Alphonse kneels over him and tries to calm him down. "Big brother please stop. You just fell off your seat that is all." Seeming to catch on Edward glances almost sheepishly at the other riders before pulling himself away from Alphonse's large hulking form. "I'm fine."

Dragging himself into his seat Edward glances out the window, watching as the barren countryside flashes past. "Big brother...do you think that that this painter is trying to create a soul bound weapon?" A shiver runs up the golden haired state alchemist, "your not a weapon Al." Alphonse's deep red eyes seem to glow brighter for a moment. "I know brother...but this painter might think differently."

Nodding his head, but not wanting to, Edward has to agree with his brother. 'It is true that a soldier that needs no rest or food would be helpful to any army, but that isn't the feeling I'm getting.' "No Alphonse I think this particular kind of crazy is focused on something other than an undead army."

Standing up Edward had to stand on his toes to reach the overhead storage where his suitcase was thrown earlier. Alphonse does have to flinch a little when Edward ultimately has to jump to reach his bag before returning to his seat across from his metal-bound brother. Alphonse's eyes follow Edward, waiting till he is looking at him once again before he asks the question he needs answered. "How can you tell?" Edward turns his head to look away from his younger brother, "The victims are getting younger and younger."

No words are spoken back as Edward looks through his bag. A small girl across the aisle from them starts to wave at Alphonse distracting him from his older brother's silence. A quick cough from Edward pulls Al back into the moment and he peers at the paper spread out next to Ed on the bench. "If the culprit wanted an army than large victims would make more sense. At the same time, he may be smaller and therefore unable to hold and incapacitate a large enemy as part of this trial stage." Edward breaks off to rub his chin before handing a picture over to his brother.

"That's his last male victim, what do you make of how he left him, Al?" Taking the black and white photo from his older sibling Alphonse grasps the image in his leather bound steel gauntlet before flipping it so he can view it from different angles. "Big brother I think te metal was purposely pushed into is neck. It must have been part of a conduit." Taking the picture back Ed sets it beside the picture of the last victim. "The same metal splinters are in the neck of every victim are him as well." Laying out the pictures of the last two victims beside the two already laid down Edward pointed to a larger piece of metal that is laying beside the last male victim head. "If we accept that the same markings were attached to the metal, for lack of a better term, collars that these later splinters come from than I think it's safe to say that our killer is trying to bind souls." Looking up into his larger siblings hollow eyes Ed whispers out, "we only need to know if he wanted their souls or to attach a new one."

Alphonse leaned closer so as to try and look at the symbols on the 'collar's' pieces. "Big brother, how much blood does it say was found on the pieces of metal?" Edward looks up at his brother, immediately following his thought process. Grabbing the reports e flicks trough them till he can find the later one. "According to the reporting officers, the blood was only trace. A secondary cut was made on each victims' stomach. "It looks like the victims were indeed dead when the metal was attached to their necks." Not really wanting to say what both of the brothers were thinking Edward sat back holding the picture of the last male victim, just so he can focus in on the collar. With that, the brothers lapse into silence for the rest of their trip into Ellition.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

Screeching Bird

With a screech the train pulls into the station and lets out a few last puffs of smoke. Grabbing his suitcase Ed and Al depart, heading for the police station so he can once again try and get a better look at the victims. The streets surrounding the station are barren, black stone buildings falling in with the shadows. Ed can feel a cringe creeping up his back as few people look out their windows, and even fewer pause outside for longer than it takes to lock their doors before departing. A lack of taxis leaves Al following after his brother as they wander through the city in search of the police station.

Shudders cover broken windows, hiding those behind them from the morning sun. Blood and organs are decorating a few tables near the center of the room, boards beside them covered in papers. Muffled whining is filling the room as the few bare bulbs hanging from the ceiling flicker on. Cages are lining the walls of the room, a small meow leaving the mouth of a broken puppy, match the bloody surfaces before them. To the right of all the blood and cages is an almost pristine corner. Broken and discarded chalk is strewn about as sponges sit in filthy buckets. The array stretching across this space is detailed and lines kept marked with rulers.

The steps entering the room and sluggish and heavy, a dragging sound is heard after each step. Silently the figure drags the bloody body into the room and tosses it onto an already blood covered table. The body was once a young girl in her 20's, whose bleach blond hair was now dyed an unnatural red. What lay on the table now was merely a sacrifice for a mad man. A voice, loud and screechy calls out from another room. "That better not be it. Look at her arms, disgusting." The arms in question, while caked in blood, also have noticeable veins and clear track marks. Shuddering in seeming fear, or perhaps he is just having a hard time taking in a breath. "No of course not, I just want to make sure the presence any drug will not cause the host problems controlling the body. Instead of going for a small few I went for the extreme. I swear, I have the perfect one picked out for you, you shall be beautiful." The screeching bird seems to have been appeased for now, leaving the man to continue his work.


End file.
